1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to test systems and more specifically, to test systems for testing wave-guide arc detection circuits.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Testing wave guide arc detector circuits is difficult due to the complexity of generating an arc across a wave guide using pulses of microwave energy under controlled conditions. Among the complexities associated with this method are uncertainties associated with accurately determining the leading edge of the arc and controlling the energy level of the arc. These difficulties have resulted in all prior art efforts to test such method being relatively inconsistent.